Primo Victoria
by Blackhawk748
Summary: Kill la Kill if all the main character's where duelists instead of the Magical Girls they were. Plus some other weirdness.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The massive iron gray passenger ship pulled up alongside the Tanshui docks. The crew hurriedly threw the lines to the dockers who tied the ship off seconds before the gangplank slammed down. A woman with long black hair down to the small of her back and dressed in a white gakuran with white skirt frills on the hem of the shirt was first down the gangplank.

*clack*

As her heel hit the concrete dock a wind kicked up, blowing her hair back and causing her uniform to flap in the wind, along with the uniforms of all those behind her. She spun on her heel and faced the small army of young people coming down the gangplank, a bright light backlighting her.

*clack*

"Attention Duelists of Honnoji Academy! You are here to represent us at the Shisanawa International Duel Monsters Tournament! You will not falter! You will not kneel! And you will not lose! We are Honnoji Academy, the finest Duelists in Japan, and we shall become the finest Duelists in the world! Now move out!"

She turned and pointed at the center of the small island they had landed on, the Duelists with her charging forward with a yell. As the dust settled four others joined her, a young green haired man with a light green bandana with eye slits over his upper face, a short girl with pink hair wearing a band conductor's hat, a slender man with pale blue hair and glasses, and a tanned giant with blonde hair.

"You are all prepared?"

The giant pressed his fist to his chest as he bowed.

"Yes Lady Satsuki, our decks are prepared. We are still going ahead with the plan?"

"Of course we are Ira," said the green haired man as he swaggered forward "we can't exactly let Lady Satsuki's father get what he wants, could we?"

"Why don't you say that a little louder, you northern Kanto Monkey." muttered the Pink haired girl.

"Now, now Nonon, Uzu can't help himself. You know how her gets when he's about to duel." said the blue haired man. "Besides, I've got the entire area blanketed in a jamming field, so no one could hear us anyway."

Satsuki rounded on the blue haired man, "Never assume that Inumuta! He has other ways of listening in." With that she looked over her shoulder, seemingly seeing nothing she turned back, only to quickly spin around again and hurl a kunai into a nearby alley. A shriek from the alley preceded a very large eyeball with the kunai lodged in it falling from the shadows and rolling towards Satsuki, who walked over to it and wrenched the kunai out. After a few seconds the creature dissolved into a shadowy mist, as did the blood on the kunai.

"A Monster Eye," she turned to the others "we have to move, where there is one, there are others."

She strode across the dock to an old man in a suit who was holding a briefcase. She opened the case, offering a small smile to the old man, and took out a small silver disk. The disk had a round screen on top, like a tablet, a strap for the wearers arm underneath and two small holo drones on the sides that would fly out and set up the holo field. Satsuki fit her Duel Disk to her arm and marched down the dock, towards destiny.

xx

On the other side of the island another young woman was getting off of a ship, except she was driving a Harley Sportster out of the cargo hold with _Swedish Pagans_ blaring out of its sound system. She gunned the engine and raced down the ramp, scattering a few dockworkers as she did and raced out of the dockyard, her bike roaring.

A short time later she was parked at a scenic overlook on top of the large hill in the center of the island, gazing at the few small towns on the island. She switched off her bike and walked over to the barrier, taking her helmet off. She shook out her short black hair, a stripe of red hair falling into its customary place just above her left eye.

She was wearing a tight black leather jacket with matching leather chaps, with blue jeans underneath, leather boots as well as fingerless leather gloves. She unzipped her jacket, exposing her Iron Maiden tour shirt and leaned on the barrier. A slight wind ruffled her hair as she gazed pensively over the island, as if she was looking for something.

"I'll find the bastard that hurt you grandpa, and I'll make them pay!"

She turned and walked back to her bike and opened the saddlebag, exposing the old fashioned Duel Disk inside. It was a dull grey, with blue monster slots and, in its deactivated state, the play field, which looked like an arm blade, was split into two halves, one of which had two slots and the field zone while the other had three slots. When worn, the deck would sit above the wrist, the graveyard was at a right angle to it away from the body and the extra deck and banished zone where on the opposite side from the deck. It was the revised version of the second model Duel Disks that had been created nearly thirty years ago.

As she looked at the old device, unseen by her, a ghostly figure of a woman with long purple hair, a bone mask with horns that covered her eyes, a red cloak, a breastplate made of jagged bones and a small tasset, also made of bone, appeared behind her. The Archfiend Empress looked upon her duelist, and smiled.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Into the Fire**

Victoria rolled up to one of the Tournament HQs in some tiny ass town on the island that she didn't particularly care about and parked her Harley on the curb. She gave the building a onceover as she set her helmet on the seat and pulled her duel disk and small card case out of the saddlebags. It wasn't all that impressive, just a fairly regular two story building that looked like every other storefront on the street, not that there were all that many to begin with, except that this one had a large white banner that said "Tournament HQ 5" in four different languages. Thankfully one of them happened to be English.

As she walked into the store its nondescript appearance made far more sense. It was just a fairly standard small town gaming store. Very similar to her grandfather's if she was being honest, though his didn't look quite so Japanese. At that thought, she brushed her red strip of hair out of her eyes as she headed over to the attendant behind the counter, a middle aged woman with light brown hair in a bun and wearing a pink dress with a light green jacket. The woman turned and smiled at her.

"*incomprehensible Japanese words*"

"Uh, ma'am, I can't speak any Japanese"

Victoria cringed and smiled back at the woman awkwardly. She felt bad as the woman raised her hand in mild shock, her smile strangely never leaving her face, as she could sort of understand why she thought Victoria was Japanese. Then again her clothes should have hinted that she wasn't Japanese. Well, not from Japan anyway.

"Sorry about that dear. I was just asking if you're here to register your deck for the tournament."

"That I am."

Victoria set her card case on the counter and pulled out her deck while also handing over the digital deck that was in her duel disk. Really that just showed how old the damn thing was that it still used those. Modern duel disks used completely holographic decks, though you obviously had to own the cards you were using, while a transitional duel disk like Victoria's used blank "cards" that where little more than a small screen and memory cell that had the deck info uploaded onto it, thus eliminating the need to use your actual cards in the duel disks and preventing damage to them.

"Oh my, I haven't seen one of these in almost a decade. Lucky for you we still have an old uploader, otherwise we may have had an issue. I'll just get our Deck Rater to take a look at yours while I go get it."

With that she got up and headed into the back, that strange vacant smile never leaving her face. Victoria just raised an eyebrow at the strange woman and turned to go get a soda out of the nearby vending machine. She had just cracked open her drink when a rather disheveled man with a mop of unruly hair and a pair of aviators on was nearly hurled from the back of the shop and basically fell into the chair that the woman had vacated. Apparently this was rather normal as he simply let the force wheel him over to Victoria's deck, which he promptly began going over.

"Huh, Chess Fiends, haven't seen them in a long time, interesting choice."

Victoria just frowned. She knew that Chess Fiends weren't the best deck. Hell there weren't even in the top 50. But they were her grandpa's deck, and they had always worked well for him. Plus she had the advantage of 20 years of general Archfiend support she had tossed into her grandfather's basic skeleton, and it was usually better to play what you had full support for than try and scrape together a half assed version of the new hotness.

It didn't take the guy all that long to finish going through her deck, after all Chess Fiends were old so all of their bullshit combos, such as they were, were well known. And bullshit combos were really what the World Duelist League cared about. Very few cards where straight up banned, Chaos Emperor Dragon being the most well known of that very short list, every other card was simply limited or banned in relation to whatever else was in your deck. The saying basically went that there really weren't any banned cards, only banned combos of cards.

"Sukuyo, I'm done checking it over. You can enter her into the system."

"Thank you Mr. Mikisugi" Sukuyo said, that smile _still_ on her face as she promptly sat down and started entering Victoria's deck with a speed Victoria thought inhuman. While super woman there was entering her deck, Victoria took a look at Mikisugi again. She could sort of recognize him; he had been a fairly good duelist several years ago. Back then he hadn't worn sunglasses and took actual care of his hair, but he was vaguely recognizable as the duelist who had been called Spy Master. She didn't remember the specifics of his deck, as he had changed its various parts fairly frequently, but she recalled that it had been a hard control deck that spied on the opponent's deck and used that knowledge to dictate their moves. The deck had never been particularly popular largely because if you fucked up on one play, even a little, the whole strategy fell apart. So people had stuck with easier strategies, like Gladiator Beasts or Zombie World and left the crazy spy deck to the Spy Master.

"Ok, that's done. Now I'll just need your ante cards and I can get you your lockbox."

Victoria pulled aside her jacket and pulled out an envelope from an inside pocket that contained her four ante cards; Black Luster Soldier, Serpent Night Dragon, Tri Horned Dragon, and Magician of Black Chaos. None of the cards where particularly good anymore, especially with two of them getting retrains years later, but all of them were valuable simply for their immense rarity. She hoped this would get her enough attention that the asshole that assaulted her grandpa and put him in a coma would come after her, as he had been looking for some of her grandpa's rare cards.

"Oh my, quite the collector aren't you? Just sign here and I can give you the lockbox key. And while you do that, I'll get your deck all loaded up."

Victoria happily signed the few places on the paperwork that was required of her and took her newly loaded up deck and key. She left the lockbox at the store as the tournament required. This was an old method of preventing multiple people from sharing the same card once they went to the upload method. The tournament would hold on to your deck and ante cards and if you wanted to change your deck you would have to go to the HQ where your lockbox was and physically change the card out. This also stopped people from trying to steal other people cards. With all of the bureaucratic bullshit done, Victoria slid her deck into her duel disk and headed outside, just in time to see some school uniformed jackasses shove some girl right into her motorcycle.

In a burst of speed that could have been called super human, Victoria grabbed her motorcycle's gas tank before it could topple over onto the girl. Before she could even begin to straighten the bike out, the girl popped up and in an extremely exaggerated fashion, gently righted the bike and let out a sigh, before launching herself at Victoria in a flying hug, which she sidestepped. Apparently faceplanting into the sidewalk did absolutely nothing to this girl, as she was up again in a flash, vigorously shaking Victoria's hand.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou! You saved my life! I'm Mako Mankanshoku, who're you!"

"Uh… Victoria Matoi…"

"Pleasure to meetcha Victoria!"

Before much else could be said one of the jackasses barged on over and tried to shove Victoria out of the way. He soon found himself laying on his back observing the beautiful clear sky, though it was a little strange that there were so many stars in the middle of the day.

Laying out dumbass number one reminded Victoria that these dumbasses nearly crushed a girl with her bike, and more importantly, _almost scratched it_. The look she gave them as she rounded on them could have boiled oil, but apparently nature had decided that these morons didn't deserve a survival instinct, as their leader just smirked at the girls.

"Be careful Victoria! These guys are from Honnoji Academy, they're the real deal!"

"Oh, duelists huh? Then I guess I'll just take my anger out on them by taking them out of the tournament right now!"

"Fine, if that's what you want girly, I'll reduce you to ash!"

Victoria unfolded her disk and activated the holo projectors and her deck, while the jackass just turned on his disk, his much smaller projectors floating at the corners of the battlefield.

"I'm Kojiro Sakiru, President of the Honnoji Accademy Pottery Club, and you have the honor of being my first victim! Now let's just see what ante card of yours I want…"

"We're playing for all of them asshole."

"Wha..what.."

"All. Of. Them. The loser of this is out of the tournament, or are you too much of a bitch to take me on?"

Kojiro gulped, this girl was nuts, but as he looked at her ante cards he had to try very hard not to have his jaw drop. Those cards where worth thousands! If he took her out, even if he lost immediately he'd still be sitting pretty with that much expendable cash.

"You're on."

With that each of them drew their opening hand; Kojiro's floating in front of him and Victoria having to physically draw hers. She smiled; this was a good way to start a tournament.

"I'll go first" Victoria yelled as she drew. Her smile grew even wider. Pandemonium, Archfiend General and Terrorking in her opening hand, couldn't get much better.

"I place a card face down and play Pandemonium!"

A bolt of red lightning struck as the twisted green spires erupted from the ground filling the edges of the field and a large fiendish altar occupying the center of the field.

"Next, I play Infernalqueen Archfiend in attack mode and end my turn."

The winged queen erupted onto the field in a blast of fire a wicked grin on her face.

"Uh, pathetic, I play Flamvell Firedog in attack mode."

A dog made out of magma erupted from the ground and sprayed a bunch of fire around it. Its attack score of 1900 appeared in a slightly translucent placard next to it while and info panel popped up next to Victoria showing her its effect. If that thing killed her Infernalqueen, as it easily could, she would be looking at the start of a swarm as after it destroyed a monster Kojiro could summon a Fire Monster with 200 Def from his deck.

"Next I play Golden Sarcophagus to banish Flamvell Magician from my deck."

And with that, Victoria knew exactly what kind of deck she was facing; Flamvell Synchros. It wasn't surprising really as Flamvells weren't all that good except as a Syncro engine, but they did that job fairly well. It was best if she could end this before he really got going.

"Now, attack Firedog, destroy her Infernalqueen!"

"I activate the Trap card Hate Buster! It destroys both of our monsters, but you take damage equal to your monster's attack!"

Infernalqueen's eyes glowed a hateful red as she blew herself up right before the Firedog hit her. The blast threw Firedog back into Kojiro before it too exploded and inflicted 1900 damage to him, causing his Lifepoints to drop to 6100.

"And now Pandemonium activates as an Archfiend was destroyed by a means other than battle, allowing me to search my deck for another Archfiend with a lower level than the one destroyed and put it into my hand."

A holographic representation of her deck appeared in front of her and Victoria quickly chose Desrook Archfiend to put in her hand. Once she made the choice she drew the top card of her deck, which had become Desrook, and the deck glowed slightly as it auto shuffled itself.

"Dammit, I play One for One. I discard one card and I can summon a level one monster from my hand or deck, and I choose Flamvell Poun."

There was another blast of flame on his side of the field, but instead of the rather intimidating Flamedog, this one only summoned a very lackluster monkey in defense mode. True this one could search for any monster with 200 defense in his deck, but it wasn't gonna let him set up his field any faster, that's what Flamedog was for.

"I end my turn."

"Finally, I summon Archfiend General in attack mode!"

A whirlwind of darkness appeared on Victoria's side of the field to herald the arrival of Archfiend General. The winged fiend stood stoically, his hands resting easily on the handle of his sword as its tip rested in the ground.

"Ok General, destroy that Monkey!"

The General gave no inclination that he heard Victoria, except to disappear in a flash of darkness only to reappear next to Poun, who was almost instantly cut in have by the 2100 attack monster, before he disappeared and reappeared on Victoria's side of the field.

"Ha, you activated his effect, now I can grab a monster from my deck!"

Victoria just rolled her eyes, she knew damn well what she had been doing, she just didn't care.

"With that, I end my turn."

"And now, it's the beginning of the end for you! First I play Flamvell Archer."

A man with fire for hair and a very large bow, also made of fire appeared on his side of the field. It only had 1000 attack, but what concerned Victoria was that it was a Tuner. If he was throwing that face up, its because he could do a Synchro.

"Next, I play Rekindling!"

"Oh shit"

With a roar, an inferno erupted on Kojiro's side of the field and when it died down enough to actually see, Flamedog and Poun where back on the field.

"Rekindling lets me summon as many monsters from my Graveyard with 200 defense as possible, though they are banished at the End Phase."

"I know what it does dumbass."

"Then you know that it's not gonna get to that point, because I use all three of them to Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon!"

Whirlwinds formed around each of the three monsters, turning them into light that was sucked up into the air. The whirlwinds corkscrewed around one another until they merged into one which was blasted apart by the massive form of Stardust Dragon. She had been expecting many things. Flamvell Uruquizas was always a possibility, as he was reasonably common, hell maybe this dude had Ancient Flamvell Deity, but Stardust Dragon? That wasn't something she was expecting, and not just because it wasn't a Fire type, it's that the thing wasn't exactly a common card.

"Now Stardust Dragon, destroy that General!"

Stardust Dragon charged up a ball of white energy in its maw and blasted Archfiend General off the field, lightly grazing Victoria's Life Points in the process.

"I end my turn, and just you wait girly, the next two turns are gonna be a doozy for you!"

Victoria just growled as she drew her next card, and a rather predatory smile split her face, as she saw what she had just drawn.

"I summon Terrorking Archfiend in attack mode!"

The stately winged form of Terrorking slowly rose from a portal in the ground. Once on the field he took a similar pose to that of Archfeind General and dispassionately viewed his adversary.

"And I end my turn."

"Hahaha that's it? You do know you're supposed to hide behind defense position monsters when you're losing right?"

Victoria just glared at him, she wanted him to attack Terrorking, though with how arrogant this dumbass was, she probably could have put it facedown.

"Whatever, your loss, I draw, and my Flamvell Magician comes back!"

A large golden box with an Eye of Ra on it appeared next to him and gave him the card.

"And of course, I summon him to the field!"

A grey skinned human, bald with but a topknot of red hair, erupted onto the field holding a staff made from living flame.

xx

Kojiro was ecstatic; he was one turn away from summoning his ultimate monster, Shooting Star Dragon. All he needed was to summon one more monster, quite literally anything and he would be able to summon his Formula Synchron which he would Synchro with Stardust Dragon immediately after. It was a shame that he had had to blow his One for One and Rekindling already, otherwise he would have made it this turn and wiped that stupid grin off that girls face. Oh well, it wasn't like she could stop him anyway.

xx

"Ok Stardust Dragon, destroy that Terorking!"

Once more Stardust dragon summoned forth a blast of terrible energy from its maw and annihilated one of Victoria's monsters, dropping her to 7100 lifepoints.

"I discard Desrook Archfeiend from my hand to Special Summon my Terrorking back to the field."

"Damn it, fine. I end my turn."

Victoria drew, Shadowknight Archfiend as it was, but it didn't matter. This match was over.

"I summon Dark Resonator!"

A small little bundle of fur wearing a helmet and wielding an oversized tuning fork appeared with a resounding bong. This little guy just sealed the duel for her, and judging by his expression, Kojiro knew it.

"I use Terrorking and Dark Resonator as Synchro material to summon Dark Highlander!"

Two black whirlwinds surrounded her monsters, turning them into a mass of shadowy energy and combining them together to form an armored fiendish giant. Dark Highlander made itself known by swinging its massively oversized scythe and fixing its eyes on Stardust Dragon.

"Kill it."

Highlander vanished in a blur and appeared above Stardust Dragon. As gravity reasserted itself it used its own massive bulk to accelerate its scythe straight through Stardust Dragons entire body, destroying the dragon. With the look on Kojiro's face, you'd think Victoria had just summoned Exodia, but she may as well have. As long as Dark Highlander was on the field neither player could Synchro summon, and while that was a slight annoyance to her, it basically killed his deck. Unless he had some removal, and judging by his face he didn't.

"I end my turn"

Kojiro shakily drew a card, looked at it, and immediately set it in defense mode.

"I switch Flamevell Magician to defense mode and end my turn."

Victoria didn't trust that set monster. Maybe it was because she had grown up laying with cards like Man Eater Bug, but she was always paranoid about facedown monsters. In any event, with what she had just drawn she had a plan in case he tried to pull something.

"I summon Archfiend General in Attack mode and have Dark Highlander attack your facedown!."

The look on Kojiro's face was all she needed to know, it had most definitely been a trap.

"You just attacked Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter!"

Dark Highlander cleaved through a white armored wolf, and then exploded in return.

"When it's flipped I can destroy a monster, and I of course choose your Dark Highlander. Next I mill the top three cards of my deck."

"Hmm, I choose not to have Archfiend general attack, but I'm not done. I play Falling Down!"

Dark black stones began to erupt from Flamvell Magician, dragging him down. He reappeared on Victoria's side of the Field, weaving as if he was drunk.

"As long as I have an Archfiend on my side of the field it lets me take control of one of your monsters, but he won't be staying as I send him and General to the graveyard to summon Scrap Archfiend!"

The whirlwinds once more took both creatures and replaced them with a much improved one. This time the beast was a clanking monstrosity of metal and dark magic pretending that it was an Archfiend. She wuld have preferred to summon her second Dark Highlander, but she needed a Fiend Tuner, and Flamevell was not that.

"Your move."

xx

Kojiro was in a panic. Just as he thought he had dealt with the damn thing she just spat out another one, using his Magician now less! How was he was supposed to deal with her? He clicked the draw button and resigned himself to his fate.

xx

"I place one monster face down and one more card face down, then end my turn"

Victoria grinned at what she drew.

"I play Foolish Burial to discard one Imprisoned Queen Archfiend from my deck to the Graveyard, then I summon my Shadowknight Archfiend in attack mode."

A black wind swept across the field as the Shadowknight faded into existence, his black hair flowing in a phantom wind as his clawed hand twitched in expectation of combat.

"Ok Shadowknight, attack his facedown!"

A strange and very ugly creature that was all purple mucus covered fur and rotted muscle exploded. Victria didn't like that one bit, but she had to wreck him before he could make a comeback.

"Scrap Archfiend, crush him."

The Scrap titan loosed a massive beam of dark energy dropping Kojiro's Lifepoints to 3100.

"And I end my turn."

"I go then. I activate, Rekindling!

Victoria let out a groan. That was the one card that could spin this around for him.

"I bring back, Flamedog, Poun, Archer, Magician and Baby! Then I Synchro Poun and Baby into Formula Synchron and Magician and Flamedog into my second Stardust Dragon! But im not done you little bitch, of hell no, I Synchro those two together to create my ultimate monster; Shooting Star Dragon!"

"Oh fuck me."

Kojiro's side of the field erupted in a wall of light and when it finally disappeared all that was left was Flamvell Archer and the massive beast known as Shooting Star Dragon. It was big, it was white and it had 3300 attack points, but that wasn't all it could do.

"Now, I excavate the top five cards of my deck and for every Turner that I show this way he gets an attack!"

And so, he slowly excavated the top five cards, each one floating above him for all to see; Flamvell Firedog, Kinka-byo, Flamevell Magician, Hand Destruction, and Charge of the Light Brigade.

"Looks like your boy only gets one attack."

"That's more than enough this turn, destroy her Scrap Archfiend!"

A blast even larger than Stardust Dragon's blew her fiend into pieces, and dropped her to 6500. She still had a healthy lead, but if he got lucky on Tuners, she was a goner. This was probably gonna be the last turn.

"Flamvell archer is banished and I end my turn."

"Come on deck, don't fail me now."

Victoria just stared at the card she had just drawn.

"Get a move on, I don't have all day."

"To begin, Imprisoned Queen Archfiend gives my Shadowknight 1000 extra attack points, raising him to 3000 attack. Next, I summon Evil Hero Infernal Gainer and activate his effect, banishing him, but allowing my Shadowknight to attack twice."

"So what, hes still got 300 less attack than my Shooting Star Dragon."

"Next, I play Falling Down."

Kojiro stared at her as if she had grown a second head.

"You…what…"

"I play Falling Down and take your precious Shooting Star Dragon!"

With that, the black rocks erupted from Shooting Star Dragon and dragged it into the the ground, where it reappeared on Victora's side of the field."

"Now, let's see how many attacks _my_ new Dragon has."

She slowly drew her cards, which the holoprojector swelled in size; Torrential Tribute, Checkmate, Archfiends Roar, Desrook Archfiend.

"Oh look, one attack, but I don't want to deprive my Shadowknight of his fun, so I'll let him attack you first!"

With that, Shadowknight blitz across the field and rammed his sword through Kojiro, knocking him back, only to rapidly follow up with his claw, reducing him to 100 Lifepoints.

"Oh ya, minor point, all Battle Damage involving Shadowknight is halved, so I see you clung on just long enough to get blasted by your own Dragon."

Victoria looked up at the fearsome beast.

"End him"

Shooting Star Dragon blasted its former master with all of its prodigious might, launching through the air and causing him to land heavily on the sidewalk. Victoria just walked away, the League would be sure to put his Ante cards in her lockbox and he was an asshole so she wasn't particularly concerned about him. Before she could get to her bike, she had to dodge another flying tackle from that girl Mako, who once more didn't seem all that bothered about faceplanting into solid concrete.

"That was _so amazing!_ You were all like-"

And everything after that for Victoria was a bit of a blur. Mako talked so fast and went through so many ridiculous poses she wasn't entirely sure if the girl was trying to talk to her or was having a serizure. In any event, it stunned her enough that Mako was able to grab her hand and drag her back towards the store.

"You've gotta come meet my family, my mom will want to cook you dinner since you saved me!"

"Uh… ok..i guess"

xx

Archfiend Empress floated above the road, watching the strangely energetic girl drag her duelist into the store. It was good that she met new people; she was too much of a loaner. Empress' eyes snapped to an ally where she detected motion. Whatever it was disappeared, but that was the second time she'd seen something out of the corner of her eye. It was rather obvious that there were more spirits hanging around this tournament.


End file.
